


I want you

by MartyMiaMatt



Category: Bakuman
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Crush, Pining, summer heat making everything painful
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9604421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MartyMiaMatt/pseuds/MartyMiaMatt
Summary: Conosce a memoria ogni movimento, ogni gesto di Saiko: la maniera in cui tiene il pennino, lo scatto con cui si allontana i ciuffi ribelli dalla fronte, l’arco disegnato dalla sua schiena abbassata sul piano di lavoro.È familiare come guardare se stesso.È Saiko.





	

_Dev’essere per forza colpa del caldo._

Per l’ennesima volta, Akito cancella con un gesto impaziente l’ultima riga che ha appena scritto e lancia allo schermo del suo computer un’occhiata insoddisfatta.

È un pomeriggio di fine giugno e l’afa è soffocante nel piccolo studio dove lui e Mashiro stanno lavorando come sempre.

Sbuffa, guardandosi attorno in cerca di ispirazione; sta preparando la sceneggiatura per il _name,_ ma c’è una scena che non riesce a far quadrare come vorrebbe.

E pensare che Saiko crede che per lui scrivere sia facile… di certo oggi non lo è per niente.

Shujin si volta a guardare l’amico che, alle sue spalle, è chino sul piano di lavoro a disegnare come se ne andasse della sua vita. Sogghigna nel vederlo occupato in un’azione così tipicamente da lui.  

Si schiarisce la gola, cercando di attirare la sua attenzione. Niente da fare.

“Saiko?”

“Mh?” Il ragazzo dai capelli scuri solleva la fronte e gli rivolge uno sguardo a metà tra il perplesso e l’infastidito. Non gli piace essere interrotto.

“Sto morendo di caldo, possiamo fare una pausa?”

Saiko aggiunge una linea sul foglio che ha davanti.

“Dopo che avremo finito il capitolo” risponde seccamente, ed è il suo modo per chiudere il discorso. A lui il caldo sembra non fare alcun effetto; per lo meno non abbastanza da distoglierlo da quello che sta facendo. Saiko è troppo professionale, o troppo maniacale, per lasciarsi distrarre.

Shujin si riaggiusta gli occhiali, che il sudore gli ha fatto lentamente scivolare sul naso, e strattona con insofferenza lo scollo della canottiera.

 _Concentrati,_ si ripete, rimettendosi a fissare il monitor. _Che cosa succede dopo?_

È un momento importante quello che deve scrivere, fondamentale per lo sviluppo della trama, e nella sua testa sa bene cosa deve far accadere: ma se non riesce ad esprimerlo in maniera fluida sulla pagina, Saiko non riuscirà a disegnare.

 

I minuti passano. Shujin finge di tenersi occupato ma si annoia. Intanto i suoi pensieri vagano.

Ogni tanto si fa aria con la mano e punta i piedi sul pavimento, spingendosi avanti e indietro con la sedia come un bambino impaziente.

Si gira di nuovo verso l’altro; quasi senza farci caso si mette a osservarlo.

Conosce a memoria ogni movimento, ogni gesto di Saiko: la maniera in cui tiene il pennino, lo scatto con cui si allontana i ciuffi ribelli dalla fronte, l’arco disegnato dalla sua schiena abbassata sul piano di lavoro. Anche il modo in cui l’amico è vestito ha un che di rassicurante. Sono gli stessi abiti che gli ha visto un milione di volte: la maglietta a righe, i pantaloni un po’ sbiaditi.

È familiare come guardare se stesso.

 _È_ Saiko _._

Per quanto banale, questo pensiero lo colpisce.

Il viso di Saiko… magro, con gli occhi scuri segnati da profonde occhiaie, lucido di sudore. È la faccia di uno che non mangia abbastanza, che non dorme abbastanza, che per tutto questo semplicemente non ha tempo, perché è troppo impegnato a realizzare il sogno di una vita.

 

“Shujin… Shujin!”

“Eh?!” Il giovane ci impiega qualche secondo a realizzare che Moritaka l’ha chiamato e che adesso lo sta guardando, vagamente preoccupato.

“Ti eri incantato. Si può sapere che stai facendo?”

Shujin scuote la testa, sorridendo appena. “Ah, scusa. Stavo pensando…”

“Non ti sento battere sulla tastiera, quindi è ovvio che sei bloccato” commenta Saiko. Posa il pennino e si alza, stirandosi; poi si avvicina alla postazione dell’amico. “Posso?”

Shujin gli fa spazio e lo lascia leggere. La vicinanza con l’altro gli fa battere appena un po’ più forte il cuore. Le loro spalle si sfiorano e Shujin avverte il suo respiro quasi su una guancia. Il moro odora di sudore e polvere e ha le mani sporche di inchiostro.

Saiko lo scruta con il suo sguardo penetrante: “Per me fin lì va bene. Ma se davvero ti senti male…”

L’amico non è il tipo da mettergli una mano sulla fronte per sentire se ha la febbre o cose del genere, Shujin sa già che non lo farà.

“Non è niente, devo solo pensarci su. Scusami.” Il ragazzo dai capelli chiari sorride di nuovo e si passa una mano tra le ciocche indomite. Saiko dice qualche altra parola per spronarlo, con quel suo modo convinto e determinato - lui e la sua volontà di ferro - ma Takagi quasi non lo ascolta.

 

C’è qualcosa che brucia, qualcosa che fa male, nel guardare la sua figura snella. Una sensazione indefinibile che toglie a Shujin il respiro e la concentrazione.

Moritaka si rimette a sedere, togliendosi un’altra volta i capelli dagli occhi.

Ed è in quel momento che Shujin capisce.

 

È inutile dare la colpa alla calura, o all’ansia di non finire il _name_ in tempo: non è quello.

È che si è innamorato del suo migliore amico, quasi senza accorgersene; e naturalmente non potrà mai dirglielo.

Che bella fregatura.

Stringendo i denti, Akito solleva le dita come un pianista e ricomincia ad aggredire la tastiera come se gli avesse fatto un torto personale.

 

 

Arriva la notte ma non il sonno.

Di solito Shujin non ha grossi problemi ad addormentarsi, anche se a volte gli capita di restare sveglio a pensare a una storia o di alzarsi improvvisamente per scrivere un brano prima di scordarlo. Ultimamente, invece, non riesce a dormire né a pensare ai suoi racconti.

Sempre di più ha la sensazione di stare sprecando tempo. Non si riposa quando dovrebbe e poi di giorno non riesce a lavorare; teme che presto Saiko inizierà a stufarsi di aspettare.

Oggi ha preso una decisione. Ha detto all’altro che preferirebbe lavorare da solo per un po’.

Ha tutta l’estate per farlo; rispetterà la scadenza e senza vedere Saiko riuscirà a riprendersi.

Questo almeno è ciò che continua a ripetersi: forse prima o poi riuscirà anche a crederci.

 

Rimane immobile nel letto con lo sguardo puntato verso il soffitto.

Quando il volto dell’amico si presenta nella sua mente lo scaccia subito, come un pensiero molesto.

Non arriva mai a immaginare di baciarlo o altro… non _può_.

Si affretta invece a pensare a Miyoshi… è la sua ragazza, è su di lei che dovrebbe fantasticare, no? Dentro di sé, però, non riesce a evitare completamente il confronto.

Alla fine Miyoshi ha cominciato a piacergli davvero. È una brava ragazza, è carina, insieme a lei sta bene; non gli va di ferirla.

Quello che prova per Saiko è qualcosa di diverso.

È il suo migliore amico, anzi l’unico; sono come una cosa sola, la stessa persona scissa in due. Nessuno capisce le sue idee e sa portarle alla luce come fa lui.

Si gira su un fianco.

Il corpo di Miyoshi, lo sa, è femminile e morbido, fatto di curve generose, capelli lunghi e labbra delicate. E Saiko? Il suo, di corpo, non l’ha mai toccato e non potrà mai farlo.

Non ne ha bisogno per immaginare.

Probabilmente Saiko è tutto spigoli e ossa sporgenti, con le spalle strette e niente curve. Labbra un po’ secche, da maschio; e quelle mani dalle dita sottili che sono tanto abili nel maneggiare gli strumenti da disegno con delicatezza e precisione.

Esasperato, Takagi scalcia il lenzuolo che sembra soffocarlo e si copre il volto con le mani, sfregandosi gli occhi finché riflessi viola non gli danzano dietro le palpebre.

“Ahh, sto impazzendo” mormora a bassa voce nel silenzio della sua camera.

E poi gli viene da ridere, un po’, perché parlare da soli è per l’appunto uno dei primi sintomi della follia.

Si addormenta proprio quando i primi bagliori dell’alba iniziano a fare capolino attraverso le persiane e illuminano il suo viso stanco.  

Da quello stato simile a un coma riemerge poche ore dopo, con la testa che gli pulsa e più stanco di prima. Ultimamente gli succede quasi tutte le mattine.

Non ricorda di avere sognato, ma un’erezione insoddisfatta preme tra le sue gambe.

**Author's Note:**

> Un'altra vecchissima fanfic che probabilmente risale al 2012-2013, ma l'ho ritoccata un sacco di volte e ormai non mi ricordo più :D  
> Ad ogni modo, qualche anno fa ho letto tutti i volumi del manga "Bakuman" e per un po' sono stata in fissa con i suoi personaggi. Shippare i due protagonisti e migliori amici non è per niente originale, ma hanno una bella intesa e amicizia, una "chemistry" che può facilmente essere interpretata anche come romantica (sebbene alla fine tutti e due abbiano dei "love interests" femminili... ma, ehi, la bisessualità esiste!)  
> In ogni caso mi rendo conto che questa fic è molto cliché. Inoltre mi scuso per il finale-non-finale, sembra troncata un po' bruscamente perché in effetti è quello che è successo: inizialmente doveva essere una storia più lunga, poi mi ero dimenticata come volevo procedere e alla fine l'avevo abbandonata.


End file.
